


【止鼬】祭典

by SDRKepler



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRKepler/pseuds/SDRKepler
Summary: 预警：止水x鼬（变身术成♀），失禁提及宇智波一族的祭典上，几个警卫队队员碰面了，听说队长今天带了一个小女朋友来，其中一个人说到。他们口中的队长和“小女朋友”，正好在不远的树林里...
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 4





	【止鼬】祭典

经历一个盛夏曝晒，南贺川边的森林枝叶繁密，傍晚闷热的风推搡着绿叶窸窣作响，风林寂寞。

下游水流平缓，在强光的直射下似浅蓝的水晶，能瞥见河床底的光影。

祭祀的器乐被太阳的强光压抑着，神乐舞的邦乐遥远地响着，温度与气氛挤压着攒动的人头。

警卫队长今天带了个小女朋友，轮值的间隙几个爱八卦的队员在路口打了照面，带头的那个人如是说到。

我亲眼看到的，扎着低马尾，穿深色的短和服的那个，还戴了个小狐狸的面具，真是个害羞的美人。小女朋友看起来年纪比他小很多的样子，个子还不到队长的胸口。

一听众急匆匆地插话到，说不定是队长的某个远房表妹呢？

滔滔不绝的那个人露出了更为得意的眼神，我可是亲眼看见——队长和那个小美人接吻呢！

其余的几个队员一阵唏嘘，方才打断话的人又激动地发问，那你看清队长女朋友的样貌了吗？

得意得意洋洋的八卦头头一下子蔫了，声音带了些可惜，队长只把那面具掀了一半，我连她的鼻子都没看到。

没想到队长有这样的癖好啊.....队长原来这么有情趣....队长真是好福气......难怪啊，一休息队长就没人影了，看来是找小女朋友去了......

他们口中的这位宇智波警卫队长，在离人行道不远的林中，正一手扶着他“小情人”的肩膀，把对方按在粗粝的树干上。

“我的手指还在你身体里，要是现在解除变身术，说不定会出事的。”

“拜托小鼬，忍一阵子，就算为了我！”，止水脸上一副怜爱又委屈的表情，嘴上倒是恬不知耻地说着。

* * *

这件事还得从几天前说起。

夏日祭之后，几乎每个木叶大族都会举行族内的祭典，宇智波一族也不例外。

族里尚无子嗣的男女需在南贺川边放下舟灯，代表家族新生代为已去的祖辈寄托上的思念。如果携带伴侣一同参拜，则意味着心意所属，眷侣一同向先祖祈求祝福，有私定终身之意。

因此虽是祭典，气氛却相较肃穆更多一份热闹，也是向家族引见伴侣的好契机，大有情人多于祖先的意思。

但警卫队的事却不好做了很多。

场地洒扫，祭品料理，甚至谁家小孩不愿意穿和服离家出走之类的，都被交由宇智波警卫队解决。这可忙坏了年纪轻轻的小队长。止水这几天回来得很晚，甚至没什么机会和鼬商量约会的事情。

后天就是祭典了，也不知道这么去找鼬会不会打扰到他，止水这样想着，懊恼地在床上翻了个身。

卧室窗外忽然出现一只手，轻轻地敲了敲窗户。止水推开窗去，却没见人影。

“止水哥......”

鼬闷闷不乐的声音从窗外的侧边传来，止水明白是小鼬生气了，故意不让自己看见他。

“对不起...小鼬，前几天担心时候太晚了，不敢去打扰你.....”

“祭典的时候...好像还没有两个男人一起祈福的先例。”

“诶，要不我用变身术变成小鼬这个年纪的小女孩，到时候别人就只觉得是小孩玩闹。”

“笨蛋，你这个警卫队长是忘记自己的职责了吗？”

止水不好意思地挠挠头，虽然对方并不能看见。

“当好你的小队长，变身术的事情，还是我来吧。”

窗外传来叹气的声音，止水可以想象出来小鼬扶额的样子。

* * *

所以就有了现在的这一幕。

“小声一点，鼬。”

在石子路附近的树林里，蝉声此起彼伏，却没能盖住情爱的呻吟。

止水在情人体内的两只手指更卖力地抠弄着敏感点，留在外面的大拇指也没闲着，小情人变身之后看起来年纪没有什么变化，小孩的下面还没完全长开，大拇指轻易地就盖住了阴蒂和小小的尿孔，这里是小鼬反应最大的地方，用粗粝的指腹温柔地打圈，小鼬会狠狠地并拢双腿，小小的膝盖软软地夹住自己的手臂，只会让他更加兽性大发。

“小鼬肯定也想做到最后的吧，小鼬专心维持变身术就可以了！”

“小鼬，摸摸我，它也在渴望小鼬。”

止水先前禁锢小鼬双臂的手转而扶着小鼬的腰，让他靠着树干维持平衡，随后流连着摸过对方的臀部，拉着一只小孩纤细的脚腕，引导着幼嫩的脚触上自己的下体。

聪明的小鼬立刻心领神会，卖力地用脚趾抚慰兴致勃勃的柱体，不时用拇指撸过伞状的头部，止水忍不住闷哼出声。

“唔嗯.....慢...慢...一点”

只靠一只脚和树干支撑自己还有些勉强，逐渐变成半坐在止水玩弄自己的手掌上。

“哈啊......哈啊....呜呜....止水！”

体内的两根手指感受到对方高潮的一阵阵收缩，原先在体内伺候小鼬的手反而成了限制移动的魔爪，任凭止水用拇指肆无忌惮地揉弄阴蒂，时不时地抠弄翕张的尿道，不论小鼬怎么挺动下体想要逃脱灭顶的刺激，体内的手指都紧紧地被吸着，年轻有为的警卫队队长感觉自己在犯罪。

身体仿佛像筛糠一样抖着，随着止水拇指逐渐放缓的揉弄，尿孔淅淅沥沥地喷出一股股失禁的液体，随着止水的揉弄淅淅沥沥地到处飞溅，不少顺着止水的小臂流到了地上。

止水扶着在高潮中失神的小鼬，让他靠在树干上，低下头同自己的爱人交换津液，双手并拢对方的双腿，阴茎在小孩并拢的大腿根抽插着。虽然不是真正的性交，但柱体磨蹭着高潮后格外敏感的穴口，小鼬的呻吟被蛮横的表哥吻在嘴里，小穴不由得又喷出一股清液，止水的阴茎被淋了个彻底。止水也逼近极限了，狠狠地从温柔乡抽出来，射在了小鼬的腿根，把小鼬本就乱七八糟的下身变得更加一塌糊涂。

这样一折腾，小鼬已经到了极限，“砰”地一声，烟雾散去，解除了变身术的小鼬还穿着女装和服，大概是为了节约查克拉才不得不如此。止水仓促收拾了下自己后，掏出手帕，替脱力的鼬掀起下摆，擦拭着二人的体液。

“小鼬.....”，止水擦拭的手忽然顿了一下。

鼬用眼神示意止水继续。

“你的下面，还没有长毛诶。”

鼬顿时红了耳朵，一把拉下和服的裙边。

远处传来了报时的钟声，铛...铛.......止水抓住鼬的手，把手帕放在对方手心，止水的休息时间结束了。

“今天晚上，要一起去祈福哦，鼬。”

止水郑重地拢了拢鼬拿着手帕的那只手，最后替鼬理了理衣领。鼬点了下头，止水露出了自己没察觉到的笑容。

止水走出树干的阴影，唤了一声不远处正在轮值纪律的警卫队员，不着痕迹地把手上的体液揩在干燥的树干上，仿佛只是扶了一下树干一般。

鼬偷看着止水远去的身影，抖了抖这只沾满体液的手帕，两个闪亮亮的小东西掉了出来。

鼬弯腰捡了起来，是两枚素净的戒指。真是个粗心的家伙，鼬在心里这样责怪到。

【End】

**Author's Note:**

> 本来后面想写他们在都是烛光的河边，以男子之身doi的，不过那样就写不完了，祝大家情人节快乐！


End file.
